


Pure HinaKen Fluff

by TrainerHarmony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fair, Farris Wheel, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerHarmony/pseuds/TrainerHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet 2nd/3rd years HinaKen fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure HinaKen Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1tskillingm3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for my friend because she was having a bad day a few days ago and mentioned she needed fluff, so I wrote something short and sweet for her <3

The hyper excited Hinata Shouyou pulled along his quiet boyfriend – Kenma Kozume – around the fair playing game after game.

     “Shouyou,” Kenma said, tugging at Hinata’s shirt, “let’s ride the Farris Wheel.”

     “Okay!” Hinata agreed, smiling.

     The two boys were lucky enough that they got to go on first right before a group of others came to get in line. As the wheel spun upwards, Kenma rest his head against Hinata’s shoulder.

     “This is peaceful.” Kenma purred, closing his eyes.

     “Yeah.” Hinata agreed. “Hey Kenma.”

     “Mmnn?” Kenma hummed.

     “I love you.”

     Kenma smiled, blushing and buried his face into Hinata’s neck, nuzzling him. Hinata giggled as it tickled where Kenma nuzzled.

     “I love you too, Shouyou.” He replied, lacing his fingers into Hinata’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to start writing more (and longer) Haikyuu fic's in the future. Maybe if I feel like it, I'll do a continuation (or rather an origin story) for this short HinaKen fic


End file.
